


Sisterhood Sweets (#78 Sister)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [95]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ancient and sacred sisterhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisterhood Sweets (#78 Sister)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to stick with Robin as Don's girlfriend in this because opinions on her aside there's just no way I can create an effective OFC in a drabble 'verse especially when Don is a secondary character. And I do think I manage to have a bit of fun with her here.

Robin watched Don and Charlie fight. It wasn't a real fight, just friendly bickering over things that happened in the ancient past. If Charlie's wasn't completely gimped they'd probably be wrestling on the grass by now.

But more interesting than watching the brothers fight was watching Ian fret. It was a little cute and a little creepy. Edgerton shouldn't fret. It screwed her world view.

She'd thought Don was screwing with her when he told her about Ian and Charlie but it was true and what was more it only took a few minutes of watching them be domestic to know who was wearing the metaphorical pants.

Robin grabbed the last of the peach cobbler. Alan might be obsessed with grandchildren but God he could cook.

She dropped one piece in front of Ian. "Here, last two pieces."

Ian looked at the dessert then to the living room where Don and Charlie were going through old papers trying to prove some point. "Shouldn't we save some for them?"

"Nope." Robin said quickly cutting into hers. "Consider it one of the perks of the ancient and sacred sisterhood of Eppes girlfriends. The boys get distracted by something stupid; we get dessert."


End file.
